Period
by i ve landed
Summary: Kakashi learns a very difficult lesson from Sakura. Rated M for sexual situation. Kakashi/Sakura.


"Period"

_Naruto_

Kakashi / Sakura

**Rated M **for sexual situations

**Author's Note** :: This is written for my alphabet prompts and is getting posted as a sort of last hurrah before the madness of NaNoWriMo. Enjoy!

------

Kakashi Hatake considered himself a reasonable man. His life had not been picture-perfect, but even he accepted that it wasn't supposed to be easy and that he couldn't always get his way.

Then, he started seeing Sakura Haruno.

Very quickly, getting what he wanted became a challenge, an innuendo-filled game where the dirtiest fighter came out victorious. It was a game he usually started and always won.

It started with her first seduction mission. Infiltrate, solicit information, leave no evidence. It sounded simple enough, but after watching the routine for the third time, his thoughts concerning his former-student-turned-sex-pot-kunoichi became very complicated. The night they finished off the last of their informants became the night he got his first personal show.

Dates followed, each one surprisingly more steamy than the next, and Kakashi found himself hooked. Each night, he collected new information: where to kiss, how hard to bite, what angle to maneuver her hips to make her voice hoarse from screaming... Both approached it with enthusiasm, though a few things still stirred apprehension from the young medic.

Kakashi smelled it before seeing it, the tell tale scent of salty, almost metallic, free flow infiltrating the morning air of his lover's bedroom. He should have guessed, but the mission he had returned from not even five hours ago had been long and excruciatingly tedious. Strategizing to stay alive took precedent over remembering Sakura's menstrual cycle.

Of course, there he was, sporting morning wood and there she was, naked and sleeping peacefully in his arms. While he had no qualms with late menstrual cycle sex, Kakashi learned over time that Sakura did.

At first, he, thought the week of extended or all late shifts were just crappy scheduling and bad luck. Quick glances at the trash can, one day, indicated otherwise. When he did finally get her to come home for a little evening action, she left him semi-hard, fully clothed and empty handed. "It's just too gross," she insisted, picking up a book and seating herself across the room and away from him.

----------

Sakura's eyes fluttered beneath her pale eye lids, aware she was on the verge of waking. She started to shift her legs to one side to stretch her back, quickly realizing she was still bleeding and her sex-crazed porn-reading boyfriend was home from his month-long mission.

"Good morning, beautiful," Kakashi murmured as he moved his arm up just enough to run his thumb from her chin down the middle of her bare torso, stopping at the mound of thick pink hair situated at the apex of her thighs. He used his index finger to draw imaginary swirls, no doubt, _determined_ to celebrate surviving another mission.

Sakura moaned and rolled over, pulling the silver-haired man in a recklessly deep kiss. Yes, she knew damn well what the man was trying to do, and she would have nothing of it. Today, she was going to make him sorry for not respecting her wishes, and she was going to have fun doing it.

She grabbed his wrists and pulled them over his head with one hand, reaching over his body with the other to grab his leg wraps. She used the long strand of fabric to bind him, knowing full well he could escape if he wanted. She'd just have to make sure it didn't come to that.

-----------

As far as Kakashi was concerned, he had to be dead. His Sharingan didn't miss the flash of red smeared teasingly on the inside of the kunoichi's pale, toned thigh. A month of mission-induced celibacy was finally coming to an end, and he thanked Kami he was able to hold out like he did. It was proof that even he could be monogamous when he had good enough reason.

Said-reason had finished kissing him senseless and was hovering over his half-naked form on all fours, dragging her teeth off of his earlobe to nuzzle her nose on his neck. "Good morning, yourself," she whispered, her voice causing goose-bumps to emerge on his flesh.

Kakashi groaned as her teeth closed down on a bit of skin just above his clavicle before she ran her tongue over the abused area. Almost immediately, he felt her fingers tracing the invisible striations of his pectorals, her slim fingers sneaking further down to the waistband of the sweatpants he carelessly threw on last night before dropping dead from exhaustion. Her fingernails teased the trail of coarse silver hair that led beneath the fabric. He opened his mismatched eyes to meet her jade orbs, her swollen pink lips smirking with her decision.

As Sakura's hand plunged beneath the fabric of his sweat pants, her fingernail teasing every inch of his smooth, hardening cock, Kakashi felt the rest of his muscles tense in anticipation. Sakura rarely initiated their dalliances and almost never took an interest in dominating him.

------------

Sakura pulled down the sweatpants worn by the man who now watched her with more interest than he ever had in the eight years they had known each other. She heard the deep groan rumble in his chest and bit her bottom lip. She wanted to stop everything she was doing and dissolve in the fit of giggles she was miraculously holding back at this instant.

Instead, Sakura planted small bites on his Adam's apple, in the middle of his chest and just below his bellybutton before he mouth descended on the saluting member. Her tongue flickered out, licking off the tiny bit of his salty pre cum before tracing a line down toward the shaft. She then took his mushroom-shaped head into her mouth and ran her soft pink muscle around as much surface area as she could, tasting and licking until Kakashi's breathing became less even. Months together had shown her what to look for and she was a quick study. Her perfect chakra control and keen medical knowledge had only given them more possibilities...

Of course, Sakura had been careful to keep most of these tricks up her sleeve. She knew that the Copy Ninja of Konoha did not often get involved in relationships. Thus, she rewarded his efforts here and there to keep it going, to keep things fresh.

Sakura began to take him deeper into her mouth, relaxing her throat to receive as much of his length as she could. When Kakashi's breath hitched, she mentally smirked. _Just a little more_, she thought, knowing her Inner self was enjoying this more than herself or the man on the receiving end.

----------

Kakashi's mismatched eyes squinted with pleasure. Had the blood flow not gone to his nether regions, he was certain he'd be sporting a nosebleed to rival any given to him by the _Icha Icha_ novels or past research missions with Jiraiya. No, this was in a league all its own, he thought as he fought to keep his eyes on the mop of pink hair bobbing back and forth, the smooth skin of her chin brushing against his inner thigh.

There she was, goddess with her head in his lap and he could only imagine a few things better than that...

...Or so he thought, until he felt it.

A soft green glow emitted from beneath the mass of petal-coloured strands and a strange tingling feeling complimented the wet warmth of Sakura's tongue. The sensation was traveling from the tip of his head, making its way to his base. It was moving at an excruciatingly slow pace and giving him more pleasure than ever realized was possible.

His release was close. He could feel it. So much tension building, his muscles sore but aching for more and his mouth desperate for her moisture....

Kakashi felt the mattress shift, forcing him to try opening his eyes as beads of sweat tried to sting them shut. Sakura was upright on her knees, straddling him. He groaned, waiting for the descent of her hips, the moment in which she would impale her beautiful body on his spear...

He waited.

And he waited.

His painfully erect member felt no warmth, no moisture or tightness... Instead, he felt the cruel, dry coolness of the room.

Kakashi cracked open one eye, then both. It was a mistake on so many levels. First, he was in perfect view of Sakura's angry, stone-cold jade glare. Second, he became immediately aware of the still painfully stiff erection her body teasingly hovered over. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to speak, much less put together a coherent thought.

"We've had this discussion, Kakashi."

He bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to distract himself from the unusual throbbing and painful, white-hot burning sensation coming from his penis.

"You are _not_ going to win this battle. You _will_ respect my decision, or you can find some other woman's window to climb up to, got it?" Sakura held his face in her hands, demanding attention, but the silver haired man was focused on distracting himself from the pain.

"The next time you try crap like this, you can count on getting punched through the wall and I'll order every medic to let you heal naturally. I will not have sex with you when I'm menstruating, _period_."

He heard and felt her climb over him to get to the bathroom to begin her morning ritual while he tried to coach his genitals into either flaccidness or release. Neither seemed to be happening and he had a feeling her precise chakra control had something to do with it.

Twenty agonizing minutes later, she came out of the bathroom, showered and fresh. Normally, he'd admire the look of her in a towel. Today, not so much.

"I'd suggest a cold shower," Sakura mused as she pulled on a pair of pink panties covered in hearts and began wrapping her chest. "If it lasts more than two or three hours, however, you might want to go to the hospital. If it's really bad, they might need to drain the blood surgically." She pulled up her skirt, slipped her arms through her short sleeves and zippered it shut.

She turned to face him, padding to the bed where he sat, having not moved since her little act. Sakura kissed his forehead and ruffled his wild silver hair with a nonchalant hand. "See you at dinner!" Just like that, she was off to work.

With his arms still loosely bound over his head and the cool air cruelly massaging the sensitive, aching skin of his cock, Kakashi sighed. His little cherry blossom had finally learned to fight dirty and beat him at his own game.

By the end of the day, Kakashi had come to three conclusions. First, he was a lucky man. Second, one cannot always get what they want. Third, erections were not meant to last longer than three hours and he would do everything possible to avoid experiencing surgical shunts ever again. _Period._


End file.
